Naruto: KuroKōtetsu
by Maho Kijutsu
Summary: ¿Con que palabras se puede describir una traicion? Soledad, la única. Eso Sasuke lo sabe. Cuando su hermano se llevo lo unico que ama en la vida y mas por que se marcho por decicion propia sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

BUENO Y AQUI EL SEGUNDO QUE VAMOS SUBIENDO, AUNQUE EN UN PRINCIPIO ESTE ERA EL QUE MAS QUERIAMOS SUBIR...

ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE.

En esa madrugada, lo único que se podían oír eran los pasos de la muchacha; su boca solo emitía pequeños quejidos al no poder satisfacer el hambre de sus pulmones. ¿Es que no podría evitarlo? Te marchas y nos dejas solos.

Esto remonta desde hace tres semanas, cuando todo empezó, cuando el vino y lo sedujo como serpiente rastrera, dando promesas e ilusiones falsas.

**Encuentros y Desencuentros**

-¡Sakura! Naruto, ¿lo has visto?-pregunto un moreno agitado.

-¿Naruto? No, no le he visto ¿Por que?-contesto una adolescente de cabellos rosas confundida.

-Por nada...-le respondió el Uchiha con semblante preocupado mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad, dejando una muchacha confundida que ante la duda lo siguió.

Los shinobis corrían por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo al paso del viento, hasta que llegaron a un puesto bastante humilde, de esos que van pocos pero con clientela segura.

-¡Viejo! ¿Has visto a Naruto?- formulo nuevamente Sasuke sin demasiada elegancia.

-¿Naruto? Esta mañana vino Jiraiya-sama a buscarlo y se fueron a una ciudad turística cercana...-respondió sin entender la situación.

-¿Jiraiya-sama?-pregunto ante el nombre que se le hizo desconocido.

-Si ahora es un hombre grande de largo pelo blanco...-aclaro el dueño del local, el Uchiha se retiro sin agradecer, seguido por Sakura que lo hizo en su lugar.

Unas horas después llegaron a la ciudad señalada por el "viejo", era un lugar bastante concurrido en esa época del año, llena de puestos y voces promocionando sus productos y servicios, allí comenzaron a preguntar en las casas de hospedaje o en lugares en donde podrían encontrarse.

-Disculpe, ¿por casualidad no se hospeda aquí un chico rubio de mi edad acompañado de un hombre de pelo blanco?-pregunto la pelirosa con impaciencia, en su estomago sentía la importancia de lo que estaban haciendo, como si el cuerpo presagiara el futuro.

-No, no recuerdo haber hospedado a nadie con esas características...- le dijo la recepcionista.

-¡Gracias!-retirándose rápidamente.

-Disculpe, ¿no se encuentran hospedados aquí un chico rubio de mi edad con cara estupida y un hombre grande de cabello blanco?-pregunto alterado el moreno apenas entro al local.

-mmm...pudo haber ingresado en el otro turno...-contesto pensativa la mujer, logrando que el Uchiha se impacientara.

-Después de intentos fallidos y desencuentros los dos shinobis se encontraron...

-¿Averiguaste algo?-pregunto el Uchiha a la pelirosada.

-No...me supongo que tu tampoco...-dedujo la muchacha respirando agitadamente mientras llevaba sus manos a sus rodillas apoyándose en ellas-Sasuke-kun...hay una posada cerca de aquí... es la única que queda en esta zona...- no quedaba lugar al cual recurrir.

Efectivamente allí se encontraba, subieron las escaleras desesperadamente, cruzando los pasillos, salteando escalones doblando esquinas, a gran velocidad...pero...al llegar...

-...En Akatsuki obtendrás poder...piensalo...-la voz de alguien muy parecido a Sasuke con la única diferencia e que era mayor acompañado por un hombre alto de piel azul con aspecto de tiburón y una gran espada que descansaba en su espalda, resonó en el lugar.

-Naruto...-dijo preocupado el hombre que lo acompañaba al que supusieron era Jiraiya, al que tanto buscaban.

La mirada del rubio era lejana, pero en ella descansaba el terror.

El hombre parecido al azabache sin girarse a dar la cara comenzó a hablara los que se encontraban a su espalda...

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos otooto...-

-Uchiha Itachi...-pronuncio pausado y con rabia.

-Naruto-kun...-llamo el aludido al ojiazul quien levanto la mirada- ¿quieres una prueba?- enseguida el Uzumaki, como si esas palabras fueran un interruptor, comenzó a temblar ante lo que avecinaba.

Sasuke se abalanzo contra el Uchiha mayor con su técnica preferida y recién adquirida. Dejando un show de luces y el chillido que lanzan las aves al alzar vuelo.

-Esta bien...te la daré...- prosiguió el nombrado Itachi. Naruto solo pudo negar en un susurro silencioso observando como Sasuke era golpeado hasta ser acorralado en una pared.

La Haruno exclamo su nombre como si con eso pudiera detener el tiempo mientras el mayor apresaba a su germano menor en una técnica ocular haciendo que el gritara de dolor y terror antes de desmayarse.

-Sasuke...-llamo el Uzumaki sin salir sonido alguno.

-Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari (Trampa de boca de Sapo)- la voz ronca del sannin se oyó por el pasillo.

Una pelea que duro un tiempo corto pero extenso como horas en donde los desconocidos se fueron velozmente.

Luego de que el mayor se acercara al moreno para ver como estaba, Sakura se acerco al rubio...

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la chica mientras lo tomo del brazo pero su respuesta no fue lo que ella esperaba.

El afirmo fríamente apartando su extremidad para alejarse con expresión pensativa.

¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta? Tantos indicios ¡Que ya no eras tú!

Corría con desesperación ¿Es que acaso no te importamos? ¡¿Es que acaso no te importo?! Se decía una y otra vez recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pasado juntos... ¡juntos!

¡¿Por qué te vas?! Preguntas al viento...

Corría y corría, sin rumbo alguno, solo con el fin de encontrarse... sin deseo de que se marchase...

"Te encontré en el lugar en donde aprendí lo que es la palabra 'compañerismo' pero tu respuesta y despedida me causo el mas profundo dolor de la soledad"

¿Por qué no te importa lo que te digo? ¿Por qué ignoras cada palabra que sale de mi boca? ¿Por qué tu indiferencia duele tanto?

**¡¿POR QUE TE VAS?!**

Al día siguiente mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Ino, me encontró en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres en donde entrenaba el equipo siete, al hallarme sin conciencia preocupada me despertó.

Por mí parte ya al despertar solo pude susurrar tu nombre, al recordar lo que había pasado. Lo grite muy fuerte con lagrimas en los ojos, como si haciéndolo lo solucionaría, pero, ya era de día, lo que significaba que tu ya te habías ido y con tigo nuestras ilusiones.

Ante la atenta mirada de Ino corrí a lo que mis piernas podían en dirección a la torre del Hokage, ella era la única que me podía ayudar, que lo podía ayudar.

Subí las escaleras con rapidez dirigiéndome a la oficina de la Godaime y sin tocar entre, no tenia el derecho de hacer semejante cosa, pero mi desesperación era mas grande que las reglas y las buenas costumbres. Allí me recibieron con sorpresa, más cuando dije el motivo de mi irrupción.

Tsunade-sama no pareció sorprendida, pero adopto un semblante serio y mando a llamar al Chunnin Nara Shikamaru. Para ella mi tarea habia concluido, yo deseaba ayudar pero no me fue permitido. Solo pude ir a la puerta a rogarles que te trajeran de vuelta...solo pude confiar en ellos...nada mas...nada...mas...

¡¿POR QUE SOY TAN INUTIL?!

¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDO AYUDARTE?!

Corríamos por el bosque a gran velocidad siguiendo el rastro que percibía Kiba, mis pies se movían mas por inercia que por voluntad propia, por mi cabeza rondaban preguntas sin respuestas... ¿Por qué nos traicionas? ¿No querías hacerte mas fuerte? ¿Por que buscas este método?

...No lo entiendo...

Seguimos saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al final del recorrido mas conocido como el "Valle del Fin" en donde Madara Uchiha y el Primero lucharon a muerte.

Tu no estas solo, pero no me fijo en ello, mi rostro sorprendido y el de mis compañeros solo se fijan en ti, que nos observas con indiferencia.

Yo solo pronuncio tu nombre al vació, mas no hay respuesta solo un eco.

Te levantas en un lento movimiento, fluido como la ceda. La espada se separa de la carne. Sangre se escurre por el frió acero. Gotas salpican el rió. Olor a metal.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? No hay respuesta.

A lo lejos tu silencio. Que dice poco y a la vez demasiado.

Tu mirada me acecha como si de tu presa tratara. Yo te contempló como se contempla al cazador y no al amigo.

¡¿Qué es?! Tu mirada no es la misma. Antes en ella observaba el más infinito de los cielos, el tranquilo mar azul. Pero ahora, solo percibo el rojo de la sangre.

- **¡¡¡NARUTO!!**

No hay respuesta

Capitulo 1 "_Encuentros y desencuentros_" (Fin)

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Y AQUI TERMINA POR EL PRIMER CAP, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE QUE ROGAMOS QUE ESTE PARA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE! DEJEN RR QUE NOS ALEGRAN EL DIA! BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Adiós**

**¡¡¡NARUTO!!!**

Un grito desesperado escapo de la boca del Uchiha, pero no fue escuchado, ese no era el chico rubio de ojos azules que el había conocido. Que habían conocido.

Su sueño siempre había sido ser Hokage ¿Por qué traicionaba a la aldea?, esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían sin embargo no encontraban una respuesta lógica. Esta no era la forma.

-Naruto…-llamo con resignación el Inuzuka mientras veía a su amigo…Este les sonrió con malicia al percatarse de su presencia.

Una risa, como la de un niño, suave pero firme, apenas audible empezó a oírse, apagado por el sonido del agua.

Su rostro se contraía por el júbilo, mientras se retorcía. Abruptamente se detuvo y les dirigió finalmente una mirada.

-¡IO! Teme- saludo con asco-¡Veo que traes compañía!-

-¿Qué crees que haces?-interrogo con ansiedad.

-¿Yo?- pregunto mientras se señalaba y soltaba una carcajada- Nada, solo pasear- dijo con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?-ya no toleraba la situación. Mientras que sus compañeros no sabían que hacer. Todo era demasiado personal entre ellos dos.

El Uzumaki cambio de esa sonrisa falsa a un semblante serio e inexpresivo…Sin que ellos se percataran el rubio se adelanto de forma sorprendentemente rápida y se posicionó frente al Uchiha, quien se sobresalto.

-¿Qué que digo?-repitió, el de ahora ojos sangre, con absoluta tranquilidad-¡Esto!-un golpe ahogado se escucho, el del moreno al recibirlo. Luego de esto el cuerpo de Sasuke callo inevitablemente al rió, sobresaltando al equipo, quien enseguida se puso alerta ante los movimientos de Naruto-

-Vamos, Sasuke… no creo que con eso te allá derrotado…-las palabras del portador del Kyuubi resonaron por todo el lugar.

-Estas en lo cierto…-respondió comenzando a acumular chakra en sus pies para pararse sobre el líquido.

-Veo que tendré un poco de diversión antes de irme…- el Uzumaki puso una mano en su cadera riendo superioramente.

-¡Te estas olvidando de que nosotros también estamos aquí!- grito Kiba lanzándose con su fiel cachorro Akamaru al ataque por la desesperación del momento, imprudentemente.

Un ruido sordo se escucho. Los cuerpos de los atacantes yacían en el suelo semiinconscientes.

-No… Kiba…. No me he olvidado de ustedes… lastima… ¡estorban!- exclamo al momento comenzando a correr a gran velocidad.

En un movimiento se traslado detrás del Akimichi quien muy sorprendido no tubo tiempo de decir nada antes de caer al suelo en las mismas condiciones que el Inuzuka; de igual forma uno por uno fueron vencidos rápidamente por el rubio quien luego de haberse deshecho de todos los estorbos se limpio las manos elegantemente.

-Los dejare así…de esa manera podrán ver nuestro combate…-rió cínicamente bajando en saltos por la orilla de la cabeza del primero aterrizando sutilmente en el agua…-Uchiha Sasuke creo que ya nada nos interrumpirá…

-Sharingan!-exclamo hecho una furia. Sus pupilas se tornaron carmesí y tres astas se formaron en el centro.

-Veamos ahora quien es el más fuerte…-pronuncio calmadamente Naruto para, a continuación, comenzar a emanar chakra por todo el cuerpo de color rojizo.

-¡¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto Naruto?!-pregunto desesperado por no encontrar respuesta.

-¿Qué quiero conseguir?-dijo para si mientras una débil risa se escapaba de sus labios-¡¿Qué quiero¡Poder¡Sasuke¡¡¡Poder!!!-

-Tu querías ser Hokage… ¡no lo entiendo¿Esta es tu manera de conseguirlo?-estaba colérico-

-¡Irónico!-rió con burla-¡Nunca lo entenderías¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser odiado por todas y cada una de las personas de esa condenada villa¡Tú lo dijiste¡¡Si¡Lo quise¡Para demostrarles cuanto poder podía llegar a obtener!-esta vez su risa era maliciosa, sádica…-¡Tu viviste de una forma muy cómoda, Sasuke¡Lo único que respeto en ti es que conociste el dolor más fuerte que las heridas¡La soledad¡Yo estuve solo desde que mi estupida memoria puede recordar¡Todo lo tenias a tu disposición¡Nada te faltaba¡Yo tenia que luchar para conseguir todo¡No sabes lo que es¡Y te lo demostrare!- grito rabioso a lado que se abalanzaba hacia el Uchiha que lo miraba impresionado al igual que sus compañeros.

El Chakra que emanaba de su cuerpo comenzó a tomar forma apareciendo dos majestuosas colas, garras afiladas dispuestas a desgarrar todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, orejas puntiagudas, como si de un zorro tratase.

Una de sus zarpas se extendió y alcanzo a rozar la pierna de Uchiha, quien cerró un ojo al sentir el dolor de cómo su piel y carne era desgarrada. Junto chakra en su mano e hizo algunas acrobacias para alejarse cuanto pudiese del Uzumaki y así poder pensar en algo, pero, su oponente fue mas rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba detrás suyo dispuesto a dar un golpe mas; y así lo hizo, el cuerpo de moreno fue despedido y se estrello contra una de las paredes del valle.

-Es muy rápido…-se dijo mas para el que otra cosa, estaba en una encrucijada tenia que pensar en algo.

-No te esfuerces…-la voz altanera del rubio resonó por el lugar, logrando una expresión de enojo por parte del moreno-no podrás hacerme ni un solo rasguño-agrego soltando una risa desquiciada.

-Maldito…-susurro el azabache juntando Chakra en sus manos nuevamente-¡No me subestimes!-en su extremidad se concentro una gran cantidad de electricidad-¡Chidori!-exclamo para luego abalanzarse hacia el Uzumaki, quien lo esperaba tranquilamente.

-Todo termino…-susurro fríamente-…Rasengan…-nombro con desgano mientras en su mano izquierda se formaba una esfera mucho mas grande que la normal.

Las dos técnicas impactan haciendo estruendo.

…¿Por qué?...

…Mi técnica solo alcanza a rozarte el rostro…

…Mientras el tuyo impacta en mí desgarrándome…

…Pero aquello no es lo que mas duele…

Me halló tirado a un lado de aquel gran valle mirando tu figura tranquila y fría, quien no mueve un solo músculo….

-Sasuke… te dije que no tenia caso…-dices serenamente mientras tocas el pequeño rasguño, el chakra rojo ya había desaparecido, y para sorpresa de todos cuando apartaste tus dedos de la herida, esta ya no estaba ahí- no siento dolor….

Tanteo su porta shurikens, sabia lo que venia, todos lo sabíamos, pero… a continuación llevaste el arma a tu frente y rasgaste tu tan preciado protector.

-Naruto-kun…-

Aquella voz que tanta rabia me da logra captar tu atención, enseguida te das vuelta y a paso calmado te alejas hacia un bulto que no logro ver del todo bien pero se que debe de tratase de una persona por la manera en emana sangre y cae al rió. Fijo mi vista en tus acciones, le extraes una espada toda ensangrentada y luego te colocas algo en la mano, un anillo. Después lo pateas y cae libremente al rió. Ahora se quien es. Lo miro con horror. Es el compañero de mi hermano. Desfigurado por tantos cortes. Su espada cae junto a su cuerpo.

Le dices algo a mi hermano que no logro escuchar, te giras y comienzas a marchar, pero…. En aquel último segundo…tu rostro mostraste, aquella mirada que nunca olvidare, lo que me motivo durante todo mi entrenamiento… azul como el cielo…. Que tanto ansiaba ver… vacía… y cargada de tristeza.

…Naruto…

…Te traeré de vuelta…

…No me rendiré…

2 años después

…….Al fin Konoha…….

MUCHAS GRACIAS A MARY-NEECHAN (guau no podemos creer que te haigas interesado por el fic, de brazil!! pero lo sentimos no creemos poner itanaru TT-TT), HEMOSTASIS (bueno la verdad ese era el plan que no se entendieran ciertas cosas, pero ya se va componer), LAYNAD3(nos alegra que te haiga gustado, y espero que este tmb!!!!!!! )

espero que les guste, dejen rr!! byeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin Konoha…

Al fin Konoha…

Tres sombras caminaban a paso lento y tranquilo hacia la aldea de la hoja; dos de aquellas sombras iban muy pegadas y la otra venia delante de ellas.

Un azabache, de penetrantes ojos negros paro su caminar frente aquella gran puerta, la entrada a su aldea natal.

"Estoy de vuelta" dijo para si antes de reanudar la caminata.

-¡Sasu-chan apresúrate!- exclamo una de las personas que lo acompañaban, se habían adelantado.

-si si, por que me vine a meter con esta banda de locos…- mascullo el de ojos negros antes de seguir continuar, un poco malhumorado por las muestras de cariño que se mostraban continuamente el par de adelante.

Los ojos del moreno orbitaron hacia la roca decorada con los grandes líderes de Konoha.

"yo seré Hokage algún día, ya verán" sonrió triste ante el recuerdo. "Esta es la vista que tanto admirabas… Naruto" pensó con tristeza, miro mejor al notar una nueva figura "esa es la cabeza de la de pechos grandes" rió internamente.

-Querido ¿no crees que Sasu-chan esta un poco distraído?...-dijo melosamente un hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos amarillos brillantes.

-Claro que si, esta pensando seguramente en su amor perdido…-respondió el otro de larga cabellera rebelde blanca y ojos negros.

Rieron ambos divertidos al imaginarse lo que estaría pensando Sasuke. Aunque en realidad no pensaba nada.

-¿ah? ¿Sakura?-nombro al reconocer la mujer que tenia al frente-

-¿Mm? ¡Sasuke-kun!-esta muy alegre se acercó a su compañero de equipo-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Recién…-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿y que crees? ¿Ahora soy mas femenina que antes?- pregunto sonrojándose un poco la Haruno.

-No, esta aun mas plana que antes-dijo con la misma sonrisa y con total naturalidad.

-¡CABRON!-el grito resonó en el lugar, al igual que el golpe que recibió Sasuke se dio en la cabeza al estrellarse contra una pared a unos 400metros de allí. Ahora entendió el dolor de Naruto en la academia ¡esa mina estaba loca!

-No tiene nada de tacto…. –rió nerviosamente el de ojos amarillos.

-Jiraiya, Orochimaru ¿Qué le enseñaron a ese chico?- la voz de la godaime se escucho cansada por detrás de sus compañeros sannin.

-¡Tsunade!-gritaron los dos con felicidad-

-Sasuke te has convertido en un pervertido… -dijo con voz decepcionada un hombre de cabellos grises que apareció en el lugar en una bola de humo.

El aludido estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y la mirada gacha, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba desde su frente a barbilla.

-Kakashi… no soy nada que tu no seas…- replico volteando su cabeza al mejor estilo de la chica endemoniada del exorcista- mierda ¡eso dolió! ¡Sakura!-grito mientras se levantaba sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Te lo merecías! ¡Pervertido!- exclamo ella con su mejor expresión al estilo Sadako de El Aro, que si realmente fuera ella Sasuke ya estaría muerto.

-¿eh? ¿Kakashi por que estas escondido detrás de ese poste?- cuestiono confundido el Uchiha.

-¡Nada! ¡Por nada!- respondió temeroso a la pregunta de su antiguo alumno.

-¡ah! Por cierto Kakashi te traje un regalo…- su rostro se volvió un poco salida comenzó a buscar en su portaShuriken con insistencia hasta que dio con el objeto que buscaba…-¡aquí esta!- su sonrisa se ensancho.

Kakashi ya estaba delante de el abriendo desmesuradamente su único ojo visible.

-Esto, esto es….-tartamudeo el Hatake con creciente emoción.

-Este es el Icha-Icha Tácticas…-explico al fin mostrando el libro.

-¡No puede ser!- este lo tomo entre sus manos con fascinación comenzando a abrirlo lentamente como si pudiera desvanecerse- es demasiado… ¡es demasiado hermoso!

-Cuídalo, me costo mucho que el viejo me diera dos copias- replico Sasuke

-¿dos?-

-¡por supuesto! Una para ti y una para mí…aunque personalmente prefiero el Icha-Icha Violence –confeso riendo por lo bajo.

-No leí este… pero al que te refieres estaba realmente muy bueno jujuju-

Allí estaban los dos en una esquina riendo en cuclillas mientras sacaban aquellos libros como abanicos y les brillaban los ojos con cierta extrañeza.

-¡¡Jiraiya!! ¡¡Orochimaru!! ¡Lo volvieron un completo pervertido!-grito furiosa Tsunade mientras le enseñaba el puño a sus dos grandes amigos.

-jejeje… nosotros no hicimos nada…-replico jiraiya.

-¡es cierto! ¡El solito leyó los libros de mi querido jira-chan!- la rubia suspiro, miro a su discípula que estaba a punto de estallar en ira y golpear a aquellos dos.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto!

-si si…-Este resoplo levantándose al igual que el moreno-bueno a pasado mucho tiempo… ¿no es cierto?-soltó con parsimonia el hatake-a partir de ahora Uds. y yo formaremos un equipo e iremos a misiones - los antiguos alumnos lo miraron con sorpresa- pero a diferencia de la ultima vez, no hay maestro ni alumnos simplemente somos ninjas de Konoha- una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de los menores- enséñenme cuanto han crecido- continuo el de cabello plateado sacando de su bolsillo dos relucientes cascabeles, que sonaron en un suave tintineo-las reglas son las mismas que la primera vez que nos conocimos-la sonrisa de Sakura y Sasuke se ensancharon- ¡ no serán capaces de quitarme estos cascabeles hasta que vengan con intención de matarme!

Allí se encontraban de nuevo…como la primera vez que se conocieron… en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3…

-como ya les dije… las reglas son las mismas que la vez anterior "intenten quitarme los cascabeles de la manera que puedan" el tiempo limite es mañana al amanecer- repitió el maestro tranquilamente.

-Me siento un poco nostálgica -soltó Haruno mirando el lugar

Sasuke no contesto.

-Es cierto…este lugar es donde tuvieron su primer entrenamiento…- comento Kakashi apartando la vista de su libro… -

-Equipo 7-susurro Sakura.

-Un equipo de 3- soltó el moreno...

-en aquel entonces Naruto estaba con nosotros…-pronuncio tristemente el jounnin- ¿ah?

Sakura estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y Sasuke apoyado en un árbol al mejor estilo el príncipe solitario mientras un aura depresiva los rodeaba.

"¿aun no puedo nombrar a Naruto delante de ellos?" pensó Hatake, luego cerro los ojos en una mueca de resignación y suspiro para después consultar…

-bueno, ¿empezamos ya?- invito mientras cerraba su libro y guardaba en el porta Shuriken.

-¿Has terminado de leerlo Kakashi-sensei?- agrego Haruno colocándose unos guantes.

-ciertamente no, solamente pensaba dejar la lectura para más tarde…-

-Mm. ya no será tan fácil ¿eh?-soltó arrogante Uchiha mientras se echaba el cabellos hacia atrás.

-creo que esta vez voy a tener que ponerme un poco mas serio- afirmo el de cabellos grises, descubriendo su ojo obsequiado- espero que estén preparados… bueno... ¡YA!- exclamo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando los jóvenes desconcertados.

Sakura comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando, viendo que no estaba en ningún lado visible, estaba seguramente…

-¡ABAJO!-grito golpeando con su puño el suelo, destruyéndolo.

-¿ah?- Sasuke abrió sus ojos ante tal fuerza bruta.

El piso se resquebrajo rebelando el paradero del maestro que inmediatamente conecto la técnica con la de la sensei de la chica, bastante desilusionado al comprobar que no solo había estado aprendiendo técnicas medicas.

"creo que no voy a dirigirme mas así su persona con termino como: plana, frontuda, creo que si sigo no termino" pensaba Sasuke en su mundo.

Tras un silencio por parte de los protagonistas el sonido de los cascabeles fue lo único que se escucho. Abruptamente la voz de Kakashi cortó el momento.

-De acuerdo ahora tomare la iniciativa-

Una persecución se origino en el bosque logrando una batalle de habilidades dejando, tras varias horas, una Sakura exhausta, sin demasiadas posibilidades.

-ya sabíamos de lo que era capaz Kakashi- replico una jadeante de cabello rosa- su velocidad. Inteligencia, y sin ofender, su sharingan… ¡es demasiado!

-Mm. ya entendí el punto… es fuerte-

Pero todo el mundo tiene un punto débil…si lo pensamos mucho- agrego más alentada Sakura-

-Y yo se cual es, por que lo compartimos…-aseguro el moreno.

Kakashi, por otro lado, estaba preocupado por su resistencia, el sharingan lo consumía. Este punto débil le frustraba, pero se daba hasta el amanecer.

-¿Que clase de punto débil compartes con Kakashi?-

-Es algo vergonzoso, pero me enorgullezco de ello.-

Mientras Kakashi caminaba entre sus pensamientos, estaba muy contento por el avance de sus alumnos e impaciente por la próxima técnica que se avecinaba pero no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

-Ya veo, ¡No puedo creer que ese sea tu punto débil! ¡Eres un pervertido!

-Eso esta de mas, pero si es como yo creo todo saldrá como lo planeamos, yo moriría antes de saberlo-contesto con cierto dramatisismo Sasuke.

-Entonces lo hagamos, ya no queda nada que perder…-con la ultima decisión tomada comenzaron a buscar a su antiguo profesor, encontrándolo escondido tras unos árboles. Se lanzaron contra él.

El Hatake no pudo dejar de notar lo descuidado de atacar de esa forma tan brusca, pero lo siguiente no se lo espero, Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a dictar el final de la historia Icha-Icha Tácticas. El de cabellos plateados no quería escuchar, eso era demasiado peligroso, una situación de demasiado estrés. Se tapo los oídos para no hacerlo. Pero por el Sharingan podía leer sus labios. Así que cerro fuertemente sus ojos y…le quitaron los cascabeles.

-Por que un ninja debe estar dos pasos por delante ¿No es cierto, sensei?-sonrió victoriosa la de ojos verdes mostrando con felicidad su cascabel.

El centro de la ciudad el barullo de la gente, la vida sin parar.

-Valla, se han vuelto muy fuertes, aun me creo de haber caído en técnica tan tonta.

-Mm.…te estas volviendo viejo Kakashi…-resoplo Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Aun soy joven y e desarrollado una nueva técnica- dijo triunfante pero…

-¿Sabes Sakura? Tengo hambre vamos a comer…-

Empezaron a recorrer el camino que cuando niños recorrían, dejando a un profesor hablando solos.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Ven que pagas la cuenta!-grito el azabache desde lejos.

-Estos chicos ya no me tienen respeto- suspiro Hatake.

-Nunca te lo he tenido…-objeto el de ojos negros.

-Bueno tengo que hacer la lista de los nuevos equipos, y anunciarlas, ¡Hasta luego!-saludo este desapareciendo en una nube de humo, como tantas otras veces.

-Mm.…bueno tendremos que pagar nosotros-agrego Uchiha.

-Ni modo…se ha marchado-de pronto Sakura se sobresalto al mirar dos personas entre la multitud-¡Shikamaru!¡Temari-san!¡Miren quien esta aquí!

Por lo bajo Sasuke agrego…

-Genial…gente…

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto Shikamaru desconcertado-

-Pero si es aquel crió…-agrego la rubia sacándole una vena al moreno.

-¿Acabas de volver?-pregunto el castaño.

-No, volví ayer.

-¿Dejaste de ser un amargado de la vida? Pareces diferente…-siguió el castaño.

-Noo…que va…ahora además de amargado es un pervertido-suspiro la de pelo rosa.

-¡Hey tu! ¿Ella es tu novia?-pregunto el de cabellos negros.

-No solo soy su guía-

-El examen chunnin va a comenzar, estamos aquí para un encuentro de la aldea de la arena y la hoja- agrego la rubia.

-Es demasiado problemático, pero me ha tocado ser examinador-siguió Shikamaru.

Sasuke no contesto, solo desvió la mirada al pasado.

-¿Por cierto que vas a hacer?

-¿Sobre que?-pidió explicaciones el azabache.

-¿Cómo que "sobre que"? Eres el único que no se ha convertido en chunnin, además de bueno…Naruto-cuestiono Shikamaru.

-Como ha pasado el tiempo…-soltó Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que "como ha pasado el tiempo"? ¡Te estamos dejando atrás!-se agito Sakura.

-No me interesa…me preocupare por eso cuando traiga a Naruto de vuelta…-dijo el moreno.

-¿Naruto? ¿Aquel traidor? Había oído que había desertado de la aldea…no creo que…-pero cayo abruptamente entre los ojos rojos del portador del Sharingan.

-Kazekage-sama, es hora de la reunión-

-Entiendo-un joven pelirrojo miraba la villa cunado fue interrumpido por aquel hombre que de luego de echarle un ultimo vistazo se encamino junto a el.

Una gran reunión se dio lugar en el momento en el que entro su líder.

-Nuestra aldea finalmente esta equilibrada con el nivel de las demás y a prosperado el comercio con otros países, además, nuestros nuevos reclutas se han beneficiado con el entrenamiento de Konoha-comento un hombre de avanzada edad mientras leía unos reportes.

-el examen chunnin esta cerca, tengo ganas de ver el resultado-comento uno-

-pero ahora que lo dices he oído un rumor desconcertante- agrego otro preocupado.

-¿que?-pregunto un hombre con marcas en la cara.

-Jiraiya me ha informado ¿han oído hablar de una organización llamada Akatsuki?-

Gaara puso mayor atención a esto.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA

Los sannin mantenían una conversación con Hatake Kakashi, estos estaban muy abrazados.

-La aldea de la arena ha sido informada y a tomado medidas- informo Jiraiya a sensei.

-Además, hemos desplegado AMBUs por todos los puntos críticos- agrego Orochimaru.

-Somos fuertes, pero no podemos evitar que entren al país…-finalizo el de cabello blancos.

-¿por que dejara Akatsuki que sepamos sus movimientos…? ¿Que pretenden? –pregunto concierto desconcierto el jounnin.

-No sabemos aun, tendremos que ir a recaudar más información-termino con cierto malestar Orochimaru.

En la aldea de la arena se dio por terminada la reunión, solo dos personas se quedaron conversando.

-Bien hecho Yuura, has hecho bien dándoles la orden de endurecer la defensa de la aldea- felicito el anciano.

-He sido un informante en el consejo por cuatro años, además, la fuente era Jiraiya, puede ser demasiado prudente pero he decidido que debemos actuar lo antes posible- dijo con decisión.

Un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza que lo obligo a tomársela.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono con un tono preocupado su acompañante.

-Nada, es solo que no he dormido mucho- replico este

El anciano permaneció callado, el adolorido solo dijo una frase "ya veo… así es como es ¿eh?"

Dos personas se acercaban con cautela entre la arena, sus largas capas negras adornadas por las nubes rojas se mecían ante el paso del viento. Al hallarse mas cerca de la aldea el que parecía mayo pregunto:

-¿Estarás bien con esa bolsa? El enemigo usa el pilar humano de la fuerza…-agrego desconcertado ante tan poca cosa.

-mis técnicas son todo actuaciones, he comprado el numero 80 para este- agrego seguro de si mismo.

A lo lejos los primero ninjas de la guardia empezaron a divisar a los don intruso y reconocieron de inmediato la descripción.

-¿Pero que? Capas negras con nubes rojas… ¡ellos son!- exclamo un ninja preocupado ante lo que se avecinaba.

-No te preocupes terminaremos en seguida...-replico una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando los dos forasteros entraron ya no había ni una luz de vida solo un ninja manchado de sangre.

-Bien hecho…. ¿aun nos recuerdas, verdad?- agrego el forastero mas viejo.

-¡SI! ¡Por supuesto Sasori-sama!-exclamo mientras se arrodillaba con respeto.

El menor de los dos intrusos introdujo un poco de la mezcla que contenía la pequeña bolsa en la boca que se había formado en la palma de su mano, cuando la cerró y abrió había un pequeño pájaro de arcilla.

-Maestro Sasori, si quiere puede mirar- invito con cierta arrogancia, extendió su mano al frente y con una orden el animalillo tomo vida y salto de su mano que al tocar el suelo cobro 10 veces su tamaño transformándose en una gigantesca ave. El joven salto al lomo del animal de arcilla y mientras se quitaba el sombrero descubriendo sus ojos azules como el cielo y una cabellera como el mismo sol, dijo:

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi actuación?-

El hombre no contesto, solo le ordeno en un tono tajante….

-No me hagas esperar….

Al muchacho se le escapo una risa mientras desplegaba vuelo hacia las nubes…

Capitulo 2: "Al fin Konoha" (fin)

GRACIAS PANLEE Y RYZNAO Y TODAS LAS QUE NOS LEE!! DEJEN RR PORFAAA!!


	4. Chapter 4

La ciudad en lo alto se confundía con el color de la arena

La ciudad en lo alto se confundía con el color de la arena. El ave desplegaba sus alas danzando al ritmo del viento, mientras asechaba como si tratase de una bestia.

El de cabellos rubios analizaba la situación mientras sacaba fotos mediante una pequeña camara situada en su ojo izquierdo.

-1…2…3…hay tres que vigilan el cielo…sin embargo debo admitir que la aldea tiene un bello diseño…valdrá la pena destruirla…-comentaba para si mismo Deidara- utilizare esto para infiltrarme…-agrego arrojando una pequeñas arañas de arcilla que, al bajar a cierta altura, tomaron un nuevo tamaño, aterrizaron suavemente cerca de los tres mencionados explotando al instante provocándoles la inconciencia. Al ver que su plan funciono el muchacho, aterrizo con estrépito en una de las torres vigías, pero no saliendo como el deseaba, se encontró con el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena… Sabaku no Gaara… que de inmediato procedió a atacar al intruso que lo esquivo de forma eficiente, y, casi al instante, se largo a la persecución de Akatsuki.

-¿Así que te has dado cuenta que soy yo? Hum-

-En el desierto no existen pájaros como ese…-afirmo con voz cortante el Kazekage.

-Así que mi infiltración ha sido un fracaso, gracias a eso no necesito buscarte Hum-

De inmediato el Kazekage se lanzo al ataque al hallarse en su elemento.

En Konoha…

El azabache caminaba por las calles transitadas de Konoha, aun no había ingerido alimentos así que iba hacia un local en donde pudiera hacerlo, cuando uno en particular le llamo la atención, Ichiraku, titulaba. De pronto, la nostalgia lo invadió y con ello una no muy deseada pero frecuente, la frustración.

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! Vamos a comer ramen!-dijo felizmente un inocente rubio._

_-vives a ramen dobe-se burlo el azabache._

_-¡¡No te burles del ramen!!-escandalizo el de ojos azules._

_-Pero si es un asco…-así comenzó otra de las peleas de las ya frecuentes._

Uchiha rió ante tal recuerdo, sin pensarlo siquiera se introdujo al local.

El hombre al verlo entrar reconoció al que acompañaba siempre a su mejor cliente, ya desaparecido hace tantos años.

-¡Oye mira! ¡Pero si es el pequeño Sasuke!-exclamo con una sonrisa el viejo, Uchiha solo embozo una pequeña mueca mientras se sentaba en una butaca.

-Uno con todo…-dijo inmediatamente, al segundo se le alcanzo el pedido.

"Me había olvidado de que tan grande era…" pensó.

Su gusto no le agradaba, la mezcla de sabores era muy intensa, pero le hacia recordar tanto de Naruto…que valía la pena.

-Hola…tanto tiempo…-una voz apagada sonó a sus espaldas, la cual reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Iruka-sensei?-nombro mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar al recién llegado.

-Sasuke-kun…-aquel que fue su primer maestro se hallaba frente a el, su cabello estaba suelto y le llegaba a poco mas de los hombros, se lo veía un poco demacrado-…tanto tiempo…había oído que habías regresado…-agrego demasiado desanimado mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-¡Hey! ¡Iruka! ¿Como estas?-saludo el dueño del local.

-Bien…bien…-el jounnin parecía venir siempre y Sasuke lo noto por su familiaridad al tratarse.

Hubo un silencio, un silencio largo, un silencio incomodo…

Naruto aun estaba allí., su presencia aun estaba allí, allí presente, entre ellos dos…

Gaara analizaba la situación con mente fría, cada alternativa de ataque la aprovechaba, mientras que el artista utilizaba todas sus habilidades en sus obras. El Kazakague utilizaba la arena con destreza y seguridad, sus gráciles movimientos no daba tiempo ni para un suspiro al rubio, en un descuido el Akatsuki pudo, por fin, infiltrar dos de sus figuras haciéndolas explotar muy cercanas al pelirrojo que evadió el ataque con su técnica "Defensa Absoluta", Deidara con calma ya se lo esperaba, de lo que no se percato fue que inmediatamente el de ojos verdes lo acorralo… "Prisión del Desierto", pero pudo evadirlo por unos cuantos centímetros, nuevamente realizo un ave de arcilla y se elevo al cielo.

-Eres bueno, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa de arcilla, que al momento de salir, una figura un tanto extraña apareció en ella, la apariencia de un fantasma que se abrazaba así mismo.

Mientras lo que observaban la feroz lucha trataban de mantener la fe en su líder.

-El oponente de Kazakague-sama es un miembro de Akatsuki a juzgar por su aspecto.

Ninguno quería quedarse de brazos cruzados mirándolo luchar con tanta determinación.

-¡Prepárense inmediatamente para la batalla! ¡Protejan al Kazakague! ¡Que el cuerpo medico crea una barrera y que todos lo ciudadanos sean conducidos a ella-ordeno Baki a los ninjas!-

-¡Si señor!-respondieron todos en una sola voz.

-Kankurou…-llamo Baki, el mencionado al escucharlo le presto toda atención- Gaara es imprudente, tiene que asegurarse que estemos preparados, tenemos que actuar por si el Shukaku aparece-

-Eso no pasara-replico el marionetita-se asegurara de no dañar a los aldeanos, Gaara...-nombro dejando que su mente recordara-

_-No quiero decirlo… en la aldea se piensa en ti como un arma a la que hay que temer-dijo con preocupación el hermano mayor._

_-Lo se, pero estar quieto sin hacer nada los podría dañar mucho mas, uno tiene que trabajar duro y forjarse sus propios caminos con su propio poder…-contesto el pelirrojo-si consigo hacer eso algún día podré llegar a ser como el…-agrego con ameno mirando el horizonte del atardecer- es por eso que he querido ser kazekage para vivir una vida junto a mi aldea-su hermano lo escuchaba con atención y con una presión creciente en su pecho- me esforzare al máximo para que mi existencia sea reconocida, cuando vi a Uzumaki Naruto eso fue lo que pensé antes al estar en contacto con otros solo había odio y deseos de matar, pero su deseo de ir mas lejos eso me hizo pensar ¿Qué es una conexión? Miedo, tristeza y felicidad, todas pueden compartirse con otros. Cuando luche contra el me enseño algo importante, el sufrió lo mismo que yo y me enseño que uno puede cambiar su destino, no se que habrá sucedido por que habrá huido eso no lo se pero yo sigo creyendo en el Naruto que conocí… algún día quiero ser necesitado por otros y no temido, algún día seré el Kazekage ¡de la aldea oculta entre la arena!_

Kankurou sonrió con orgullo ante el recuerdo y escuchó con regocijo los alientos hacia su hermano. Mientras Gaara miraba con cierta preocupación en su interior la obra del Akatsuki que había aumentado varias veces su tamaño, el fantasma extendía monstruosamente sus manos.

-Debería hacer pedazos la aldea hum- el espanto se precipito a esta, Gaara supo su propósito y los aldeanos supieron su peligro.

-¡Todos fuera de aquí!-pero fue demasiado tarde, el espectro exploto sin remedio, el polvo cubrió el aire, la luz se hizo enceguece dora y la flor protegió la aldea.

-¡Es la arena de Kazekage-sama!

-¡Increíble, escudo tan enorme!-soltó otro con asombro.

Su hermano sonrió con satisfacción, pero de algo no se percataron, el líder por protegerlos, bajo la guardia dejando que entrara en su perímetro. Apenas pudo protegerse consumiendo gran parte de su Chacra que estaba agotada, pero Deidara con anterioridad había mezclado con la arena del Jinchuriki pequeños insectos de su arte, que explotaron en el interior de su escudo.

La arena que lo protegía caía sin control al haber dejado con prioridad la que cubría la aldea agotando toda su energía dejando al enemigo su fácil captura, Kankurou grito su nombre pero nadie respondió.

-No te vamos a matar, pero pensándolo bien me hiciste pasar un mal rato…

Su hermano persiguió con desesperación al Akatsuki, que emprendía la huida, ignorando las órdenes de no hacerlo no reparando las consecuencias de ello, una lucha de la que solo fue testigo el desierto de sabiendas ya perdida.

¡Legas tarde!-reprocho Haruno ante la tardanza de su maestro-¡Esta es nuestra primera misión como equipo y tú como si nada! ¡Y tu también!- le dijo al moreno que dormía apoyado a la pared de una casa.

-Hm.…-expreso su extremo interés Uchiha.

Mientras Sakura trataba de interesar al equipo con poco éxito, un halcón con un mensaje cruzaba el cielo.

Ya en la oficina de la Hokage le asignaron su misión.

-Me subestimas, vieja…-

-¿Tiene algún problema, Uchiha?-pregunto con cierto odio.

Kakashi solo rogaba que su antes alumno callara o el seria el que pagara en caso de que se enojara.

-veo que eres mas expresivo, Sasuke-dijo Iruka.

-¡Lo siento maestra! Deje que yo hable con el- se disculpo con nerviosismo Sakura, pero un portazo interrumpió la escena.

-¡Tsunade-sama una urgencia!- una mujer entro precipitadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con interés.

-Hemos recibido noticias de la arena, ¡El kazekage ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki!-todos levantaron la vista ante lo dicho por la mujer, los recuerdos estaban a flor de piel, imágenes del pasado cruzaban como estrellas fugaces en la mente de moreno, Itachi, Naruto, la marcha…

Tsunade actuó con rapidez, tomo el pergamino de la misión y levantando la voz ordeno

-¡Equipo de Kakashi les asignaré una nueva misión! ¡Viajaran a la aldea oculta entre la arena, tomaran información sobre la situación y nos informaran, luego seguirán las ordenes que les den allí!-

En ese momento en la aldea de la arena, ninjas alfil habían dado con Kankurou. Había sido completamente derrotado, sus marionetas estaban destruidas en su totalidad.

El equipo de Konoha ya estaba por marchar hacia Suna.

-¡Hasta que regresemos maestra Tsunade!-saludo Sakura.

Sasuke hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Kakashi permaneció inmóvil. Iruka se encontraba con cierto nerviosismo, desesperado por una pista.

-Buena suerte…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Tienen una misión, Sasuke ¿eh?-un hombre de largos cabellos blancos se posiciono frente a ellos, su acompañante permaneció en posición educada aferrado al brazo izquierdo del mayor.

-¡Me alegro por ti Sasuke-kun!-fue lo único que dijo.

-¡Malas noticias Tsunade, el Kazekage de la A…!-

-Lo se… -le corto ella- Les estoy enviando allí.

Jiraya al escuchar esto se puso mas serio de lo normal y Orochimaru se soltó del brazo de este.

-Será una oportunidad para saber del paradero de Naruto- todos se tensaron hacia ese nombre- y Sasuke ten cuidado, sabes lo impulsivo que puedes ser ante el nombre de Naruto…

Sasuke no contesto, realizo una respetuosa reverencia hacia la pareja y se marcho de la aldea rumbo a Suna.

En la aldea de la Arena el ambiente era de desesperación.

El hermano mayor de Gaara moría a cada segundo envenenado.

-Es algún tipo de veneno nuevo. No tenemos ninguna antídoto-explico con desilusión uno de los ninjas médicos- si no hacemos algo rápido morirá… tenemos dos o tres días máximo-

Baki no cabía mas en su amargura, Gaara luego Kankurou, la situación no podía ser peor.

-supongo que lo último que nos queda es preguntar a los hermanos retirados-dijo como último recurso con solo un brillo de esperanza-

Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura avanzaban con velocidad temible por el bosque, pero una figura capto la atención de Sakura deteniendo su paso.

-¡Temari-san!

En la arena el muchacho de cabellos rubios esperaba su maestro luego del combate con el de las marionetas.

-Llegas tarde maestro protesto

-No te inquietes tenemos al objetivo después de todo-se excuso-ahora solo falta el mío, pero no se donde pueda estar. Las cosas serian más fáciles si se encontrara con nosotros-

-Si…. Ahora que lo menciona ¿Cómo será?-se cuestionó.

-Eso no importa, mientras tengamos uno no habrá problemas-afirmo el de la arena roja, Sasori.

En ese mismo momento Temari recibía la terrible noticia.

-¿Qué? ¿Han secuestrado a Gaara?-Temari agacho la cabeza en señal de preocupación.

Tenemos 3 días para llegar a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena será mejor darnos prisa- aconsejo un inalterable Kakashi.

La hermana del Kazekage asistió más segura de lo que lo hubiera estado nunca, ahora eran 4 ninjas que se desplazaban entre los árboles. Sasuke solo pensaba en el día en que Itachi llego a la Aldea, el día en el que Naruto se fue y luego pensó en sus maestros y el día en el que le revelaron el secreto mas grande de Naruto…aquella frase de su maestro que le quedo tan grabada en su mente como el escalofrió que sintió en aquel momento…

_-Se me hace extraño que estén detrás de Naruto sabiendo lo que contiene en su interior, Kyuubi, el demonio zorro de nueve colas, reside en el, aferrado a su alma- la voz de Jiraiya era dura y analítica en contraste a la personalidad de este- Estoy seguro que ellos querrán hacerse de ese poder…_

Sasuke afilo su mirada.

-"Estoy seguro…que esto es lo que ÉL hubiera querido…"-

Baki se encontraba paciente esperando el despertar de Kankurou hasta que al fin sus voz se escucho en la habitación, distante y pesada. Un quejido.

-Es él…-y dijo algo que solo fue capaz de escuchar el de cara marcada.

La habitación es amplia, en el centro se encuentra un estanque del cual dos viejos…no pescaban nada.

-¡Hey, hermana! ¡He dicho que me escuches!-la anciana que se encontraba en frente de él no movía ni un músculo- ¿Estas muerta?

-¡No! ¡Me hacia la muerta!- y soltó una risa estridente.

-¡N hagas eso hermana!- la reprendió su hermano.

De pronto los pasos de alguien que venia se escucharon por toda la habitación.

-Hermanos, he venido a pedir ayuda…-dijo el antiguo maestro de Gaara.

-Los viejos libros deben ser olvidados, no podemos hacer nada- le respondieron.

-Una organización llamada Akatsuki ha tomado al Shukaku, será demasiado peligroso si sigue así…-replico.

-Ahora es su turno…-dijo el más anciano.

-Ustedes tienen mucho conocimiento sobre otras aldeas, algo que nosotros no…- insistió el más joven.

-No tengo ninguna obligación con este mundo…-explico la anciana- bueno, si la tuviera, seria ver a mi nieto una vez mas a mi nieto…- corrigió.

-Eso es muy conveniente…- lo último llamo la atención de la risueña anciana- Tu nieto es miembro de Akatsuki…-la frase resonó en el lugar.

En la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade miraba los diarios. La lotería. El numero ganador. Era suyo. Mal presagio. De inmediato llamo a su asistente.

En cambio el la Aldea de la Arena, se perdían todas las esperanzas, el veneno escapaba de las manos de los viejos.

-La única persona que sabe más que yo de antídotos es la Princesa Babosa de Konoha, Tsunade. Fabricó antídotos para todos mis venenos durante las guerras ninjas- explico- si la llamamos estoy segura que vendrá a examinarlo, ¿No dices tu que Konoha es tu aliada?-

-Si, pero ahora ella es la Hokage no podría venir aunque así lo quisiera… por el momento enviamos una petición de ayuda, solo nos queda esperar…-

-Dependiendo de otros, tener aliados te ha ablandado, te hemos malcriado…- se lamento la vieja.

-¿Ablandado?-el no lo creía de ese modo, el hermano detuvo la pelea.

-Si perdemos la cabeza, el estará perdido después de todo es un ninja.-

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

La Hokage ya había ordenado un refuerzo para los enviados a la Arena que ya se encontraban en su destino.

De inmediato se les fue informada la situación…

-¡¿Qué Kankurou también fue derrotado?!-exclamo desesperada Temari.

-Si, al paso que va solo durara medio día mas envenenado…-

-¡Yo puedo examinarlo!- exclamo segura Sakura.

De inmediato dieron carrera hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Kankurou, entraron con estrépito a la recamara. Pero, en cuanto, Kakashi piso la habitación la anciana lo ataco, que fue detenida por Sasuke.

-Vieja ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, asesino de mi hijo ¡Bastardo!- exclamo Chiyo.

-Esta equivocada yo soy…- trato de desmentir Kakashi sin éxito ya que la kunoichi estaba encima suyo tratando de atacarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue detenida por su propio hermano.

-Hermana, mira atentamente…-

Casi al instante la anciana comenzó a reír…se excuso aparentemente, Kakashi suspiro con alivio…

Mientras tanto Sakura peleaba con el veneno.

Ella ingresaba agua es de el lado izquierdo del pecho y con la otra mano la retiraba con el veneno en su interior desde una herida.

Cuando al fin terminaron, Temari, se tiro al piso con alivio.

-Su vida ya no corre peligro pero todavía quedan vestigios del veneno, tendré que crear un antídoto…

-Eres la viva imagen de la chica-babosa…-comparo la abuela.

-Si, Tsunade-sama es mi maestra, y estamos aquí bajo sus órdenes…-aclaro la kunoichi de la Hoja.

-Perdón pero es difícil cultivar con este clima…-se disculpo un ninja que la acompañaba.

-No hay problema, es más que suficiente…-

-Así que han perdido su rastro ¿no?-afirmo Hatake- entonces llévenme la lugar, soy un buen rastreador.

-No hace falta que vallas allí-dijo una vos atrás suyo-uno de ellos es Gaara, si sigues su olor, los enconaras, si pierdes el rastro usa un trozo de ropa que hay en la mano de Karatsu-agrego Kankurou.

-Una victoria en la derrota ¿eh?-

De inmediato Temari se acerco a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, ya me encuentro mejor-

-¿Sasori se encontraba con ellos?- pregunto Chiyo con el cierto deseo de que no fuese de ese modo.

-Si, el dijo que lo era-contesto el de las marionetas-

-Sasori de Las Arenas Rojas ¿no?-nos gustaría que nos contaras sobre un par de detalles sobre Akatsuki, si no te importa-

En ese momento Sakura entro con el antídoto y le dejo algunas indicaciones al enfermo.

Los ninjas de la hoja junto con otro grupo de ninjas ya se encontraban listos para partir a las afueras de la aldea de la arena

-¡Temari tu te quedaras y cuidaras de la defensa en la frontera! ¡Yo iré en tu lugar!-ordeno la anciana desde lo alto de un edificio.

-¡Seria demasiado para ti!-exclamo Baki tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

-¡No me trates como a una anciana!-agrego mientras saltaba de su lugar cayendo en pie-quiero darle a mi nieto un poco de cariño después de tanto tiempo…

Entre tanto a las afueras de la aldea de la arena, dos personas caminaban sobre la superficie del agua, acercándose a una roca que a su cercanía se elevo dejando al descubierto una entrada, al instante una voz resonó por el lugar-

-Legan tarde, prepárense-en cuanto Deidara arrojo el cuerpo de Gaara al centro del salón una sombra junto con una gran estatuas con las manos alzadas al cielo encadenadas por la muñeca, su boca tapada y de nueve ojos. De inmediato de cada dedo de la misma, sombras fantasmas aparecieron, Deidara y Sasori saltaron ubicándose en ellas también.

-¡Empecemos!-elevo sus manos y las coloco en posición para formar un sello- llevara tres días y tres noches-dijo al tiempo de lo que tapaba la boca del monstruo caía al piso-que todo el mundo preste atención a sus cuerpos reales y Zetsu vigila los alrededores-de inmediato todos se pusieron en posición al igual que el "líder", al tiempo que una luz en forma de nueva dragones salía de la boca de la extraña figura envolviendo a Gaara por completo.

Cuatro ninjas corrían a gran velocidad por un bosque pero fueron interceptados por un pequeño perro.

-¡Para Gai!-exclamo el mismo.

-¡Pakkun!- nombro el aludido.

-Kakashi nos ordeno seguir el olor de Akatsuki y nos dimos cuenta que se dirigían a los ríos de Konoha y Suna, en otras palabras, los que están mas cerca son ustedes- aclaro el perro ninja-siéguenme les explicare los detalles mientras avanzamos.

En tanto con los Akatsuki.

-Hay enemigos acercándose a nuestro escondite y son muy hábiles, su nombre es Maito Gai-

-¿Quién es ese exactamente?-

-Es un ninja de Konoha que usa Taijutsu, es muy bueno no hay que subestimarlo-

-Mm.… así que Gai-sensei ¿eh?-nombro otra sombra

-¡Usare ese Jutsu!-exclamo el "líder".

-¡En ese caso iré yo!-exclamo uno.

-Mejor no, ya he pensado en quien podría ir, se necesita una gran cantidad de Chakra para realizarlo correctamente, y tu lo tienes Naruto…

La sombra nombrada asistió con la cabeza.

En la lejanía, entre las montañas, dos personas se encontraban en porción de loto. Una correspondía a la de un niño de no mas de doce años de rubios cabellos, su vestimenta era la normal entre los miembro de Akatsuki y en su espalda descansaba una gran espada.

Mientras que su acompañante era un muchacho de mas de veinte años de largos cabellos negros.

-Esto será difícil…-predijo el mas pequeño.

Lee, Gai, Neji, Ten-Ten junto a Pakkun corrían a toda velocidad hacia el destino que le preparaba el cachorro, de pronto el can se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Maito.

-Alguien viene…-contesto.

Todos comenzaron a mirara hacia los alrededores buscando a su enemigo, un olor dulce comenzó a sentirse por toda el área, para Pakkun algo realmente molesto. Mariposa del color de luto cubrían todo el área.

-Son bellas…-admiro Ten-Ten

-No es momento para eso…-exclamo Lee.

-Tienen vestigios de Chakra, son atraídas por ese olor-agrego Neji.

-Que se esta volviendo insoportable-completo el perro.

Una silueta comenzó a formarse a mediada que se acercaba a los ninjas, pequeña y aniñada. Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al verse frente un niño. La sombra levanto una de sus manos y de ella salieron miles de agujas de Chakra que fueron fácilmente esquivadas por los de la Hoja. Al instante Neji lo ataco propinándole uno de sus mejores ataques.

-Hakke… ¡Hasangeki!-el ataque destruyo los árboles de los al redores del Akatsuki pero este ni se inmuto, sus ropas se sacudían violentamente y el tintineo de cascabeles resonaba, el sombrero voló hacia lo lejos.

Su rostro tranquilo, sus ojos rojos como los de una fiera…

-No puede ser… tu eres…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic!! y a laynad3, hemostasis, Mary-neechan, PanLee, Riznao, Azula.x

Gracias por todo!! esperamos que les haiga gustado!! byee!


End file.
